


Agenda

by A_Holmes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Investigations, Military, Secrets, Serial Killers, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Holmes/pseuds/A_Holmes
Summary: To join the Paradis Military Training Corps was a dream of basically every children in the Paradis. For Historia, it also serves as a possibility to finds truth about her heritage. When the serial killer strikes the cadets, will the Survey Corps be able to uncover the culprit, or will they fall victims as well? AU
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It wouldn't be an exaggeration stating that every child and teenager dreamt of finishing the distinguished and elite Paradis Military Training Corps regime, which would allow every graduate to join one of the three military branches. During summer, when the schools were on break and children were out playing on streets to kill time, it was a common sight to watch groups of children, with homemade badges, probably made by their mothers after some nagging, representing different branch, playing scenes on playground and loudly discussing which division was better and why.

Those who were already out of the Training Corps and had earned their own badge were respected members of a society. Especially, if you were lucky enough to have the privilege to join the Military Police, which was the special unit working closely with the Government. As their task was not only limited to guarding the safety of the ruling members, but also to carry out their orders, rights and statutes, they were the one responsible for overlooking all local businesses to ensure that all actions taken are done in the accordance with the Government needs. Which meant that they were very influential in the elite circle of the society and being acquainted to them was more than very beneficial if one wanted to join higher spheres. If there was any event or party going on, Military Police members and their families were always invited as the special guests.

Closely to the Military Police was the Garrison Division, the biggest and most common branch of the Paradis Military. The members of the branch were responsible for holding order amongst the citizens and to deal with the criminal acts that occurs in their local area. Basically every city in the Paradis Island had their own local Garrison Center, to which they could report anything they needed – from the suspicious behavior to the act of violence.

Last branch that contributed to the Paradis Military was Survey Corps. As the rumor said, there was not much love between the Survey Corps and Military Police, considering their history. As Surveys were responsible for investigating any immediate treath, both internal and external, that would endanger the safety of Paradis, it happened in the past that elite members of the Government or Military Police were under the active and deep investigation, which did not sit well with the suspects and their friends. Of course, there was no open hostility that could prove that. Therefore, many citizens treated the rumors as an urban legend. Aside from the military espionage, Survey Corps could also be responsible for dealing with any crime that could not be dealt by the local Garrison Division – the most vicious and dark crimes could be investigated by the Survey instead.

Each branch had their own respective Commander, which was responsible for managing their members and for reporting back to the Head of the Government. The Commanders were chosen very carefully, basing on their experience, personal and carrier achievements, and, what was not an official requirement of course, their open opinion about the Government and its actions. As long as the Commanders of the Branches were aligned with the views and agendas of the governing party, the internal peace was balanced.

* * *

Historia Lenz looked around the new cadets, all standing tall and proud, wearing their training uniforms with the Training Badge attached to it – two swords crossed in the middle of blades. She nervously looked down at her own badge attached at front of her uniform, wandering again if she had made a right choice in submitting her application form.

She felt even smaller now.

How she passed the first screening, was beyond her. She was pretty sure that her application would be rejected. True, she had a good academic scores and graduated her high school with no problem, however she was no genius, if she was to judge herself, and had no additional courses to support her claim to the position of the cadet.

She was no Mikasa Ackerman in that aspect. Her friend, now standing on her right, her back straight and black hair lazily dancing on the wind, not only finished Maria High School with flying colors, but also had a long list of extracurricular activities, including self-defense, sparing classes and survival regime, all passed with no apparent hardship.

She also could not boost about the physical scores, which were more on the medium scale in comparison to her another friend, Eren Jeager, who took the position right next to Mikasa. Armin Arlert, next to Eren, graduated right below Mikasa from High School and mastered all strategy courses available in their local area.

And yet, she was here. Her mind took her back to the day she received the congratulatory email.

_The message indicator going off on her fairly used laptop got her attention. Putting aside her book, she opened her mailbox._

_From: Training Corps Administration_

_Subject: Apllication Number 154726 – Historia Lenz_

" _Dear Miss Lenz,_

_We are proud and honored to announce that You have been accepted as a member of the 104_ _th_ _Training Corps Class._

_To finish the application procedure, please report in the following fourteen days in the Training Corps Administration Office in Sina with the identification document and the attached files, which you are required to fill. Further instruction will be provided by the Administration Representative in the Office._

_If You fail to report in the required period of time, it will be understood that Your application is no longer active._

_Best regards,_

_Adela Dost_

_Administration Secretary"_

_It took her a longer moment to actually understand what she was reading and what it meant. Once the thought settled in, she grabbed her phone._

' _I got in. Just got my congratulation mail.'_

_She didn't have to wait long for Mikasa's answer._

' _Me too. Eren and Armin as well. They are doing strange victory dance now.'_

_Historia smiled fondly at the message._

' _Seems like we will be stack together a bit longer_ _'_

' _Of course. Someone must keep the two idiots in check.'_

_Historia's smile widened. Even though she was hard and brusque, Mikasa deeply cared about her friends and it could be easily seen in the way she always protected them from any bullies at and out of school._

_Putting the phone down, Historia looked at the ceiling in her dormitory room, to which she was entitled as long as she continued her academic carrier. As an orphan, the government had to support her, as all other teenagers in her situation. However, as soon as the inhabitants finished their eighteenth years, they were expected to find their own jobs and move out, as there were always needs for empty rooms. It was not spoken aloud, as it was against the law, however the hints were dropped here and there, and the frowns directed at the older orphans were always present if they chose otherwise._

_Historia glanced again at the message open on her laptop._

_Since opening the mail, she felt the nervous stirring in her stomach, which was only slightly lessened by the knowledge that her friends will be still with her._

Why did she join the Corps again?

She always wanted to belong somewhere, and seeing the troops of military members patrolling together, joking, having fun, always stirred some forbidden longing in her. She was naïve, however she knew perfectly well, that the military live was not fun. Even if they were currently at peace, it didn't mean their lives would not be put in danger at one point or another.

She still wanted to be with her friends, and Mikasa, Eren and Armin were open about their desire to join military since they met in primary school.

However, she also had another goal in her mind. It was far fetched and she was not even sure if she will be able to reach it. However, she knew that she needed to at least try if she wanted to discover her true self.

Lenz was the name given to her by the orphanage to fill the documentations, after she was dropped there by Military Police one dark night, covered in her mother blood, her eyes wide, exhausted and empty. All she was able to say after a long time was her first name. All her tries to get the information until now were all up to vain. It was as if her mother was never born and any indication about her own existence started only when she was left at the orphanage. She did not know the name of her father, never knew who he was

She knew that earning a place in military will give her an access to restricted documentation and reports, which may be able to give some insight in her own history.

Mikasa did not know about this. Neither did Armin nor Eren. Historia didn't want to bring them into this, as she had no idea what would be discovered. If anything at all.

It was her agenda to find her own place in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART I: CHAPTER TWO**

The first impression of Keith Sadies: he was a freaking sadist. Historia was certain that he took an immense pleasure in pain of others, especially the cadets that were unlucky enough to be put under his training regime.

"Listen here, cadets!" she rose her head, panting after finishing the rounds around the training grounds to look at the trainer. "Look around yourself! Is it the sight that should be linked with the military forces?!"

His yells were getting louder with each word and Historia looked around herself admitting, though reluctantly, that it was definitely not a nice sight. Most of the cadets were lying on the ground panting heavily, including hers truly. She glanced at Mikasa, who was still on her feet, though she was heavily out of breath. Eren was supporting himself next to her on his knees, head down, while he took deep intakes to steady his own breathing.

"By the end of the next week, I want all of you to complete this run without as much as breaking a sweat, do you hear me?! None of this pathetic look I am seeing right now! This is a military, not a playground!"

Historia could hear Armin groaning somewhere next to her, so she moved her head to the side to look at him.

"You… alive… there?" she managed to whisper, puncturing each word with a break for air.

"Kill… me… now." Came his reply, as out of breath as her own.

She managed to snort lightly in amusement.

"Lenz! Arlert! Up from the ground now!"

Which seemed to be a bad idea, as Sadies attention was now on them. Quickly scampering on their feet, they stood to salute with a fist over their heart, trying to keep their labored breathing in.

"Anything to share with the group, wonder twins?!"

His face was so close to her now that Historia could almost feel her lungs bursting from the surpassed air.

"No, sir! Sorry, sir!" they managed in unison.

"On the ground and 20 push ups each! And you are both cleaning after today's training!"

Historia groaned inwardly, trying her hardest not to show anything on her face, as it would only end up in additional training.

It was the second week of the training and she learned to not talk back to Sadies during the training, no matter how hard it was. It would end only in more work.

She could hear murmur of defeat from Armin, but thankfully it went unnoticed.

She did not believe in herself to actually be able in performing the additional 20 push-ups, as her body was already tired out after the long warm up exercises and the long laps around training ground, however she bit her lip and dropped to the ground.

If she was to reach what she came here for, she had to overcome her weakness. She had a lot work to do, to build up the same strength in her small body as the others, however she could not go back. Catching the worried look from Mikasa, Historia averted her eyes to the ground and hoisted herself.

She had to do it.

* * *

By the time Sadies was done with the cadets and Historia and Armin could clean all the used equipment, it was already dark outside.

"There will be probably nothing left when we are done…" Armin muttered under his breath, watching the lightened windows of the canteen, which were only small dots visible from the training grounds.

Historia looked at the same direction, before sighing deeply and picking discarded weights.

"Probably…" she answered, dropping them in the designated box. "We may always try our luck in the kitchen, though. Maybe there will be some leftovers."

The thought of going to sleep with an empty stomach only made her mood worse. How the hell was she supposed to het stronger to survive the training, if they forced her to skip suppers? No logic at all.

"And risking running into Sadies after the curfew?" Armin visibly flinched, terror in his eyes. "Not a chance, thank you."

Historia laughed at her friend, closing a box they just filled.

"No pain, no gain, or so they say." She smiled.

"Historia, Armin."

Historia looked around surprised, hearing the calm voice of Mikasa. She always could feel her eyes watering at the look of her and Eren, both holding bread and cups with hot tea in their hands.

"That's all we could smuggle without Sadies noticing, but I hope it will be fine." Eren said with a wide grin, holding the goods out for the two blondes to take.

"You should hurry, though, as he may notice we are not there." Mikasa warned, even if her face did not betray if she was really worried about being caught or not.

"I love you, guys!" she exclaimed happily, biting in the warm piece of bread.

"Eat up. I will claim my repay later." Came the deadpan answer and if Historia wasn't used to Mikasa's humor, she would probably choke in surprise.

"Man, this guy is nuts, though. We are here only for what, two weeks? But he brought a lot of us to the limits." Eren complained, continuing collecting the equipment in place of his friends.

Armin quickly gulped the bite he just took.

"He may be right, though. At the moment there is a peace with Marley, though there are some rumors going around…"

"What rumors?" Mikasa asked, interested.

"Apparently, some tension is building between the Governments. Of course, no details came out, however there was some argument during the last diplomatic meeting. Guns were drown, threats were made." Armin furrowed his brows, biting into the bread and gulping it down.

"Where did you hear that?" Historia pushed for more details.

"People are talking, there was some big come together in one bar and members of Military Police got loose tongues." He continued. "It may be only rumors, however it would explain why they increased the amount of cadets accepted in one go."

"They did?" Eren looked surprised, stopping his task.

"Yeah. It seems we are the biggest class in the last decade. Rumor said, they also decreased the requirements for the cadets."

Historia looked down, suddenly unsure. Did they accept her only because of the lowered requirements?

"That is a lot of rumors, Armin." Mikasa said suddenly, moving her grey eyes from Historia.

"Well, our class may be just awesome and a lot of people caught their interest." Eren laughed suddenly coming behind Historia and ruffling her hair when she was taking her last bite.

She swatted at him to chase him away, at the same trying not sweat at the sudden glare from Mikasa.

Only Eren was still blind enough to not see the dark haired girl affection to him.

"It is all done here, we may head back." Lifting her glare, Mikasa turned around.

Armin and Historia looked at each other blinking, before looking around. Truth to the words, the equipment was already cleaned and segregated in the specific boxes.

"Eren!" she chastised, getting up to her feet.

She did not like it when someone was doing her dirty job for her.

"What, you were taking too long!" green eyes blinked at her innocently, before he turned around and followed Mikasa out of the training ground.

She shook her head at him, but still smiled softly. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were the first ones to befriend her when she joined their school, after she became inhabitant of the Shiganshina Orphanage.

_The first day of new school was not something Historia was looking forward to._

_She still was in the process of recollecting herself after the events of the night her mother got murdered, and she still was not accustomed to the new place of living. She was sharing room with two older girls, who not only were not thrilled by the fact they were going to have another person in the room, but also were royally pissed by the every night waking Historia's nightmare provided them with._

_They made sure that they paid her back, usually by bullying her._

_She was now going to join the school where they were three classes up, and something was telling her that it was not going to be easy._

_And she was proved right as soon as the first break bell rang and she saw them standing outside her classroom._

_"Historia, so nice to see you!" Kaya, the older of the two, said sweetly, outing a heavy arm around her shoulders._

_"We were wandering if you could take a trip to the bathroom with us." Angie, the second one, added, already steering her toward the door to the girls restroom._

_Historia knew better than to run. She had two options, run and face worse consequences later, or stay, conceal and deal with it quietly, and have some peace later on. She knew that her fear showed on her face. The day prior both girls had made a lot of effort to make sure she had overheard them talking about all the things that could be done to new students at the Maria Primary School._

_Her plan to go with the second possibility went to drain, when suddenly someone wiggled themselves between her and the two captors._

_"Oi, ugly, where are you taking her?" the voice of young Eren Jeager growled at the older girls, drawing attention of other students in the corridor._

_Mikasa and Armin soon joined them, standing behind Historia on both her sides._

_"Who the hell are you, brat?" Kaya growled, looking down at the boy with fury in her eyes._

_"My name is Eren." He answered proudly, though Historia was not entirely sure it was smart to give out his name to them. "And you will leave Historia alone, she doesn't want to go with you!"_

_Kaya and Angie both looked ready to start a fight. As the older class, they had over a head advantage for all four of them. The noise made by Eren, however, started to collect new on lookers and it would be only a matter of time before the teachers would show up to check out what is going on. And none of them wanted to face the orphanage matron after she would receive a phone call from school._

_"Tsk. Let's go._ _We don't have time to deal with brats." Kaya said finally, throwing her black hair over her shoulders and turning around._

_After they were gone, Eren turned over to Historia with wide grin._

_"You shouldn't let them scare you like that, you know?" he said, extending his hand to her. "I am Eren Jeager. Those are Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. We are all in the same class."_

_Historia glanced at his hand for a moment, before shaking it shyly._

_"Historia Lenz. Nice to meet you."_

After that, she basically stick with them all the time during the school period. None of them minded, they were happy to have additional friend, even though Historia quickly learned to nor spend too much time with Eren alone, as Mikasa was pretty quick to set up a basic rules in that matter. She didn't have much free time after school anyway, as all the inhabitants of Orphanage had additional tasks to be performed in the building. However, she was always happy to go to school after that. They stack together through the primary school, middle school and high school, and now they were supporting each other in the Training Corpse.

She smiled to herself, picking herself up from ground to follow their friends to the dormitory.

Just as she was straightening herself, she caught a movement from the corner of her eyes. She stopped, squinting her eyes in the direction of trees just outside the training ground, however could not see anything.

"Historia, you coming?"

She looked back to Armin, who stopped and waited for her. Shaking her head and putting it as her imagination, she quickly followed her friends in the direction of the dormitory.

* * *

"You were out late."

That were the first words Historia heard upon entering the room she shared with Ymir, another cadet from her class.

"You have seen what happened, Sadies made us clean the training ground." She answered, dropping on her bed without a care in the world about her dirty clothes.

She was too tired for that.

"You shouldn't flirt with Arlert so openly during the training." Ymir teased with a smirk, collecting her pyjamas "I think you just made him an enemy to most of the guys in group."

"I wasn't flirting with him!" she countered indignantly, sitting up. "He is my best friend, don't jump into conclusions."

A small pout formed on her lips, making Ymir laugh at her expense.

"Right, whatever you say, runt. I am hitting the shower first. You will take forever."

"I am not taking that long…" Historia muttered under her breath.

Deciding to kill her time before the bathroom would be empty, she opened her laptop to kill some time.

Checking her mailbox first, she was not surprised to see that there were only some advertisement, so she ignored it. After scrolling through the gossip pages, she logged into her Cadet Profile just to ensure that there was no change in the timetables.

In a month and a half time, they were all planned to take the Physical Training Evaluation, which will test their overall condition and shape to ensure they will be able to deal with anything that they may encounter in the field. In every branch of the military, does not really matter which one they will chose, every member must be in top shape, even is they don't spend much time in open field. The evaluation is repeated every two months for half a year, which is spend mostly on the Physical Training.

She heard a lot of rumors about Sadies and that he took the evaluation very seriously, that is why he always put the cadets through immense trainings to prepare them for it. Every student that did not went through evaluation with good results was like his personal failure and he hated that.

One the final evaluation was performed and it was decided that the cadet was allowed to continue the training, the time of the day was divided between academic studies and continuous physical training, including firearms. The names of the teacher responsible for each field of expertise was left blank for now in the Profile, only Sadies was appointed for the physical training.

Historia's current evaluation, based on the first screening, was: Condition 4/10, while her Combat skill fall at 1,5/10. She got her ass totally kicked by the officer testing her skills, so she was surprised that it was not ranked zero, however she was told that while she lacked offensive set of skills, she was not terrible at defensive and eviting, which explains her notes.

She was supposed to ask Mikasa about her rating after she had logged into the system for the first time, however dropped the idea. She was sure Mikasa ranked very high, and did not want to really depress herself with comparison.

"1,5, huh? There is some work to be done with you, blondie."

Historia almost got a heart attack when Ymir voice rang in her ear. She jumped terrified, closing her laptop automatically.

She was so consumed by her thought that did not hear when the older girl left the bathroom and used the opportunity to look over her shoulder.

"Ymir!" she shouted, backing away. "A bit of privacy!"

"I was speaking to you, not my fault you didn't hear it." Ymir did not look even a bit apologetic about her action. "But seriously, you need to pick it up. If you want to go to the Military Police, you need to have at least 5 on the evaluation."

Historia blinked at her surprised.

"I never told you I want to go to Military."

"You haven't. I just assumed." Ymir replied simply, dropping to her bed and supporting herself on her elbow. "Isn't it that almost all cadets want to go to the Police? Or am I wrong?"

"I haven't really decided yet…" Historia muttered.

"Oh well, I don't really see you dealing with the shit Survey usually deals with." Ymir stated bluntly, ignoring the scowl Historia send her way. "So it is either MP or Garisson for you."

"Thanks for deciding, Ymir." Historia glared at her roommate.

"No problem." The dark haired female grinned at her.

Historia ignored her and collected her own pajama, before heading to bathroom. She stopped at the doorframe, turning back to her roommate who was now playing with her phone.

"What was your evaluation?"

Ymir blinked at her before smirking.

"6 out of 10."

Historia stared at her. She strongly felt the need to slam her head into the doorframe. If she was not afraid about her stats before, now she was internally freaking out. How the hell was she supposed to pick up her skills in a month and a half time to not make a pathetic fool out of herself in front of Sadies?

"I can show you some tips if you want." Ymir said suddenly, keeping her eyes on the tiny, depressed blond.

Historia was blinking at her surprised now. The only times the two spoke was actually when Ymir usually endlessly teasing the blond about one thing or another and took immense pleasure in her indignations.

"Why…?" she asked carefully. Ymir did not seem like a person who could do such think out of the goodness of her heart.

"Why not?" the older girl shrugged ger shoulders. "You will owe me and I will surely get some laugh out of it."

Historia rolled her eyes. Why was she not surprised about it?

* * *

The hooded figure was hiding securely on of the tallest trees in the Training Corps territory.

There was a moment of doubt in the plan when the blond brat was looking in his direction, however it seems she did not noticed him after all. It would be too bad if he had to get rid of one of them so quickly.

Four of them, actually, considering her friends.

No, he was still safe and unnoticed, so the plan could be developed like it was designed.

It was going to be fun.


End file.
